Crematoria
La espada Ashbringer es el arma del Alto señor Alexandros Mograine, caballero de la mano de plata. Su hijo mayor, Renault, lo traicionó y asesinó usando la espada.Cuando Alexandros fue resucitado como Death Knight, le fue entregada la Ashbringer Corrupta por Kel'Thuzad. En una incursión de su hijo menor Darion a naxxramas, Alexandros fue derrotado, y su alma quedo presa en la Ashbringer Corrupta. En el último momento, cuando Darion defendía la Capilla de la luz de El Azote, comprendio que la única forma en la que podía salvar a sus aliados del alba argenta y liberar el alma de su padre era sacrificando su vida. Así el ejercito del Azote fue exterminado por una oleada de luz sagrada. Tras esto, cuando Darion iba a morir, Kel'Thuzad, impresionado por su valor o bien como venganza lo transformo en su principal caballero de la muerte. Posteriormente, la espada fue purificada después de que Darion traicionara al Lich King en la batalla de la Capilla esperanza de la luz y renunciara a ella en favor de Tirion Fordring. Este episodio puede verse en la misión 58 La luz del alba . La Ashbringer es uno de los objetos del juego más codiciados por los jugadores de World of Warcraft, pero actualmente no se conoce como se puede obtener. Antiguamente, la espada se podía obtener en su versión corrupta en Naxxramas pero tras su traslado al Cementerio de dragones dejó de ser accesible. Historia La Forja Durante el asalto a Blackrock Spire en la Segunda Guerra, el alto señor Mograine de la Mano de Plata recogió un misterioso cristal oscuro de un brujo orco muerto. El cristal, conocido como la "esencia viva de la oscuridad," era original de Draenor. Tras tocarlo, su mano se llenó de profundas heridas que no pudieron ser curadas. Mograine ocultó el cristal en secreto hasta que las primeras oleadas de la Plaga atacaron Lordaeron. Fue entonces cuando se lo mostró al resto de líderes de la Mano de plata en costasur sugeriendo que deberian buscar el polo opuesto al cristal, - una manifestación de la Luz Sagrada en sí misma - para impedir la inminente devastación que los ejércitos de no-muertos causarian. Mograine, intentó destruir el cristal delante de todos con un hechizo pero, inesperadamente, el cristal absorbió la Luz Sagrada al ver eso los lideres atacaron al cristal hasta que se volvió su propia antítesis, un cristal de luz pura similar al que se estaba refiriendo anteriormente a sus compañeros Mograine toca el cristal con su mano destrozada y la mano se recupera y decidieron forjar un arma con el cristal, que pudiera ser capaz de reducir a los undead a cenizas gracias al poder de la luz que de ella emanaba. Así nació Ashbringer. Mograine y Fairbanks viajaron a Ironforge, donde el rey Magni Barbabronce forjó la espada, imbuyéndola con ira y venganza por la supuesta muerte que sufrió su hermano Muradin Barbabronce cuando cayó ante el hielo desprendido de Frostmourne cuando arthas la saco de su encerramiento y la utilizo para acabar con Mal'Ganis en Northrend. Caída y corrupción Tras la disolución de la Mano de plata debido a la traición de Arthas, los líderes restantes se unieron para combatir la Plaga en lo que quedaba del reino de Lordaeron, conocido ahora como las Tierras de la Peste. Fundaron la Cruzada Escarlata y la Ashbringer se convirtió en el arma más letal en su arsenal, tanto que no tardo en llamar la atención de Kel'thuzad. Balnazzar, en posesión del cuerpo del Gran Cruzado Saidan Dathrohan manipulaba los planes de la Cruzada para los propósitos de la Legión Ardiente, pero aun no tenia suficiente poder. Después de que Mograine manifestara su intención de atacar Undercity, Balnazzar puso en marcha un plan para eliminarlo y así proteger así a su hermano Varimathras que estaba sometido por la líder de los Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner. El pacto para acabar con Mograine conllevaría el sacrificio de muchos miembros de la Plaga que servirían de carne de cañón para que los poderosos Señores del Terror siguieran al mando de la región. Balnazzar corrompió al hijo de Mograine, Renault y juntos urdieron una emboscada para su padre. Renault llevo a Mograine y al alto inquisidor Fairbanks a Stratholme, donde legiones de muertos vivientes les esperaban para emboscarlos. Renault se escabulló sin ser visto mientras se produjo el ataque. Durante la refriega, Fairbanks cayó y acabó sepultado entre una gran pila de cadáveres que le pasaron por encima mientras que Alexandros continuaba reduciéndolos a cenizas con la Ashbringer. Las oleadas de hordas de estos seres parecian inacabables pero al fin, tras más de tres horas de lucha, y al ver que ya no quedaban más enemigos, Alexandros cayó rendido al suelo agotado y sin aliento dejando caer la Ashbringer. En ese momento, Renault cogió la espada y a traición atravesó el cuerpo de su padre por la espalda, corrompiendo la espada en el acto. Alexandros fue resucitado por Kel'thuzad como caballero de la muerte, reclamando la Ashbringer Corrupta para sí, y fue emplazado en Naxxramas como líder de los 4 jinetes - en su memoria nada quedó de su antiguo honor y gloria. Por su parte, Renault se convirtió en comandante del Monasterio escarlata y gracias a él Balnazzar consiguió el control absoluto de la Cruzada Escarlata. La Cruzada se convirtió en un vano destello de lo que en su día fue la Mano de plata y con el paso del tiempo y gracias a la influencia de Balnazzar, cayó en decadencia, arrastrando a sus miembros hacia un fanatismo tan absoluto que acabaron eliminando a todos aquellos que no compartieran sus creyencias y costumbres. El renacer Algunos miembros de la Cruzada pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba. Descontentos con la radicalidad y el fanatismo de los altos mandos, formaron el Alba Argenta. Entre sus miembros se encontraba Darion Mograine, hijo menor de Alexandros. Darion guió una misión al interior de Naxxramas con la intención de liberar a su padre de la influencia del Azote y acabar con Kel'thuzad y su ciudadela del terror. Un grupo de 40 héroes acompañó a Darion combatiendo contra los horrores que encontraban dentro de la necrópolis. Tras muchas horas de lucha, se encontraron con los 4 jinenes; Darion reconoció inmediatamente a uno de ellos, Alexandros Mograine. Luchando codo con codo, Darion y sus héroes los derrotaron. Tras observar los restos de su padre en el suelo, Darion se acercó a él y cogió la Ashbringer corrupta, inmediatamente escuchó un susurro de ultratumba, era la voz de su progenitor que le exigía vengaza: la muerte de su hermano y traidor: Renault Mograine. Sin tiempo casi para reponer fuerzas, Darion partió hacia el monasterio, mientras que los héroes acabaron con Kel'Thuzad... por desgracia... su filacteria fue entregada a Iñigo Montoya, que más tarde traicionó a la orden y frustró sus planes. Como consecuencia de esto, Naxxramas se trasladó a Northrend donde Kel'thuzad fue nuevamente resucitado. Mientras, en el Monasterio Escarlata, Darion llegó ante su hermano y lo desafió. La lucha entre los dos fue intensa, Darion cayó al suelo y Renault se abalanzó sobre él con la intención de rematarlo. Fue entonces cuando la Ashbringer corrupta emitió una nube de humo verde que tomó la forma del Alexandros Mograine. Renault al ver a su padre suplicó perdón, pero el espíritu de Alexandros lo decapitó instantáneamente. Tras la muerte de Renault Mograine, el Azote descubrió la base del Alba argenta: la Capilla Esperanza de la Luz. Su ejército doblaba al de los paladines de la luz y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cayeran derrotados. Darion se inmoló para salvar el alma de su padre y a los fieles de la orden de acabar convertidos en siervos de Arthas. Al instante, el campo de batalla se fue arrasado por una onda de luz inmensa que destruyo a los invasores. Lo único que quedó fueron las figuras de Kel'Thuzad y de Darion Mograine, con la espada corrupta aún clavada en su pecho. El lich le confesó a Darion lo mucho que estaba deseando sacrificar a su propio ejército si con eso conseguía reclamar para sí el alma del último de los Mograine, tras lo cual transformo a Darion Mograine en un Caballero de la Muerte para que fuera su próxima mano derecha. Así fue como Darion pasó a convertise en siervo del Azote y a poseer la Ashbringer Corrupta. World of Warcraft Ashbringer Crematoria |Icono= INV Sword 48.png |Nombre=Ashbringer |Alcance= Espada Velocidad 3.00 |Tipo= Se liga al recogerlo Único Dos manos 201 - 247 Daño + 30: 50 daño (88.0 daño por segundo) Necesitas ser de nivel 60 |Consumo= |Descripcion= Probabilidad al acertar: Golpea a un objetivo, inflige 700 p. de daño de Fuego. |Clase= Guerrero, Paladín |TipoHabilidad= Espada de dos manos }} La Ashbringer ha sido motivo de intensas especulaciones desde el lanzamiento de . Muchos rumores se desataron tras observar algunos gráficos internos del juego y las líneas de diálogo de algunos NPCs que hacían alusión a su existencia. Con la introducción de Dire Maul en el parche 1.3, nuevas pistas fueron incluidas. Alexia Ironknife, Bardu Sharpeye, Caretaker Alen, Narain Soothfancy, Comandante Eligor Dawnbringer, Shen'dralar Zealots y Nat Pagle's Guide to Extreme Anglin' hacían todos referencia a la Ashbringer. Por lo que se podía deducir de la information que se daba, la espada estaba perdida en algún sitio pero Nat Pagle y el Príncipe Tortheldrin conocían su localización, si bien evitaban compartir el secreto con nadie. El misterio que rodeaba a la Ashbringer creó un gran interés entre los jugadores que buscaban misiones ocultas o bloqueadas que dieran como recompensa la mítica espada. Los rumores continuaron hasta que un 'Comunity Mánager' de Blizzard admitió que no estaba implementada en el juego para ser accesible a los jugadores. Ashbringer Corrupta Artículo principal: Ashbringer Corrupta Tras el parche 1.11 que incluyó la necrópolis original de Naxxramas, los jugadores que se encontraran con el resucitado Alexandros Mograine podían comprobar cómo portaba la , que podía obtenerse matandolo - en la actual Naxxramas ya no es posible obtener la espada ya que Mograine ha sido sustituido por el Baron Rivendare. Al blandir el arma, los jugadores se convertían automáticamente en aliados de la Cruzada Escarlata y, aunque no se reflejaba en las estadísticas de reputación, también en enemigos del Alba Argenta. Esto servía principalmente para activar un evento programado al entrar en la Catedral del Monasterio Escarlata. Allí, Renault Mograine daba la bienvenida al portador de la espada mientras los cruzados se arrodillaban a su paso. Inesperadamente el espíritu de Alexandros se aparecía vistiendo el Tier 3 y vengándose de su asesinato haciendo lo propio con su hijo. Además devolvía a la vida a Fairbanks que explicaba la historia de Renault y la traición a su padre. El relato finalizaba con la redención de la espada a su forma original gracias a otro hijo de Alexandros que podía re-forjarla pero que se encontraba actualmente en Outland. Aquí acababa todo ya que Fairbanks no daba ninguna misión más. Wrath of the Lich King ]] Los jugadores que comenzaran con un Caballero de la Muerte, podían encontrar a Darion Mograine en la fortaleza volante de Acherus, portando la Ashbringer Corrupta bajo el título de Alto señor de los Caballeros de la Espada de Ébano. Bajo las órdenes del Lich King, Darion lanzó un ataque contra el Alba Argenta en la Capilla Esperanza de la Luz. Durante la batalla, la espada corrupta dejó de obedecer a su portador. Cuando los caballeros de la muerte se ven forzados a rendirse, aparece en escena Tirion Fordring revelándoles que se trata de una trampa a la que los había enviado el Rey Exánime. Tras esto, el propio Arthas se materializa en el lugar para terminar con el paladín. Darion le cede la Ashbringer a Tirion, lo que la purifica recuperando el poder de la Luz Sagrada original y obligando al Lich King a retroceder. Más tarde en Howling Fjord, los jugadores de la Alianza pueden completar una misión que consiste en obtener el Sacred Artifact de las Utgarde Catacombs. Tras volver a Valgarde, un clérigo cercano se despoja de su atuendo y se identifica como Tirion Fordring reclamando el artefacto que resulta ser la Ashbringer. Más tarde Fordring puede verse portando el arma en el asedio final a Icecrown. Diálogos * Tirion: ¡No puedes ganar Darion! * Tirion: ¡Arrodillate ante la Capilla! * Darion: Es suficiente Caballeros de la muerte... hemos perdido. * Darion: La luz... este lugar.. No hay esperanza.. * Tirion: ¿No has aprendido nada chico? * Tirion: Te has convertido en aquello que tu padre combatía. * Tirion: Igual que el cobarde de Arthas, estás siendo consumido por la oscuridad... el odio.. * Tirion: ¡Alimentandote de la miseria de aquellos que has matado y torturado! * Tirion: ¡Tu maestro sabe que hay debajo de la capilla! Es por eso por lo que no se atreve a dar la cara. * Tirion: Os ha enviado a ti y a tus Caballeros de la Muerte a la perdición. * Tirion: ¿Sientes la angustia y el dolor de miles de almas perdidas? * Tirion: ¡Almas que tu y tu maestro trajisteis aquí! * Tirion: ¡La luz te va a destrozar Darion! * Darion: Reserva tu aliento viejo. Pueden ser tus últimas palabras. En ese momento aparece el poder de la Luz Sagrada y la imagen del padre de Darion, Alexandros conversando con una imagen de el sin corromper del pasado: * Imagen de Alexandros: ¡Hijo Mio! ¡Mi querido y precioso hijo! * Darion: ¡Padre! * Darion: Argh.. que... es... * Imagen de Darion: ¡Padre! ¡Has regresado! * Imagen de Darion: ¡Te fuiste hace mucho tiempo padre! Pense... * Imagen de Alexandros: Nada hara que me aleje de aquí, de mi casa, de mi familia.. * Imagen de Darion: ¡Padre! ¡Quiero unirme a ti en la guerra contra el Azote! * Imagen de Darion: ¡Debo luchar! ¡No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada! * Imagen de Alexandros: Darion Mograine, apenas tienes edad para portar una espada. * Imagen de Alexandros: ¡Y mucho menos para luchar contra las hordas del Azote de Lordaeron! * Imagen de Alexandros: No puedo soportar perderte, solo de pensarlo... * Imagen de Darion: Si muero padre, será de pie... !Desafiando al azote! * Imagen de Darion: Si yo muero padre, será a tu lado... * Imagen de Alexandros: Hijo mio, llegará el día en el que portaras la Ashbringer * Imagen de Alexandros: y con ella, harás justicia en esta tierra * Imagen de Alexandros: No me cabe duda, de que cuando ese día llegue, traeras orgullo a nuestro pueblo * Imagen de Alexandros: y Lordaeron será un lugar mejor, gracias a ti. * Imagen de Alexandros: pero hijo mio.. ese día.. no es hoy. * Imagen de Alexandros: NO lo olvides... Inesperadamente aparece el Rey Exánime blandiendo a Frostmourne con la que absorbe la imagen de su padre y él... provocando la ira de Darion... thumb|right|Encuentro de Tirion con El rey exánime * Arthas: Darion es mio ahora.. * Darion: ¡Tu! ¡Tu me has traicionado! ¡Tus nos has traicionado a todos monstruo! * Darion: ¡Siente el poder de Mograine! Darion ataca a Arthas con la Ashbringer corrupta, pero este lo rechaza con Froustmourne y lo deja incosciente en el suelo. Inmediatamente, el rey exánime conjura un hechizo de apocalipsis y le revela a Tirion que Darion era simplemente un cebo para acabar con él... En ese momento Darion, casi sin fuerzas, arroja la Ashbringer corrupta hacia Tirion y lo libera de las sombras lo que provoca la purificación de la Ashbringer. Tirion empuña la espada, de nuevo pura y rebosante de poder, y combate a Arthas, que se ve forzado a huir debido a la superioridad de Tirion, que lucha en suelo sagrado donde el poder de la Luz es muy superior a cualquier otro sitio. Tirion unifica las fuerzas restantes del Alba Argenta y la Mano de plata y forma la Cruzada Argenta con la promesa de acabar con el Rey exánime. Por otro lado, Darion, es liberado del control de Arthas y junto con el resto de los caballeros de la muerte liberados, toman Acherus, aniquilando a los sirvientes de el Azote y uniéndose a Tirion en la lucha contra el Azote. Enlaces Externos Video de:Aschenbringer en:Ashbringer fr:Porte-cendres Categoría:Espadas Categoría:Espadas de dos manos Categoría:Objetos Legendarios